


nothing more, nothing less

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was insecure about his weight, always pulling at his skin just trying to find the next imperfection that was sure to be stamped across his body. Not even knowing that in reality, he didn't look anything to what he thought he did. Harry helped him realize that everything was going to be okay and that Louis was going to find happiness. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing more, nothing less

 

Louis knew that the truth hurt, but that didn't mean he was going to ignore it and move on with his life. No, he couldn't do that, he just couldn't. No matter how much he wished, hoped and engraved it into his dreams. He'd never be skinny, he'd never see the day of having a flat stomach with a defined six pack accompanied by a v-line laced near the bottom of his stomach and top of his hips. He thought his cheeks were too chubby and that he could lose a bit of fat near his thighs, always finding the time to pull at each one, pointing out the cellulite and lumpy skin that appeared to fold near his knees. He tried to jog every day and eat healthier meals in the hopes of dropping weight but eventually gave up and went strictly to skipping meals. Louis had tried, he really did try to do things the right way. It was just the feeling of eyes staring at him through the speeding cars as he would jog on the sidewalk near the busy streets close by his and Harry’s home. He would feel the eyes bore into his entire being, almost wishing that his entire existence would just disipate into oblivion.

His boyfriend, Harry, he was a saint. In the beginning, Louis wondered why Harry would even want to date someone as disgusting as himself, but he never could find the courage to ask. It also would’ve hurt to ask someone of such a perfect body structure, tall and lanky with hardly a curve in sight. The way his toes pointed inwards was so innocent and pure, and his eyes; they were indescribable on all levels of the spectrum.

Louis was sat on the couch, pulling at his bottom lip with his fingers, avoiding the cries from his stomach for food. He was listening intently to Harry’s sweet words, focusing how they floated flawlessly through the air and into his ears. Louis loved the way Harry’s eyes lit up while telling his typical, ridiculous stories that made absolutely no sense, but they still meant something to him no matter what. It was just one of the many quirks of Harry that he’d forever adore and feel jealous over. He was intently listening to the story while he was unconsciously pulling at his tummy, pinching the fat near his waist.

Harry had seen what Louis was doing, eyes staring directly at Louis’ hands while trying his hardest to focus on the story, but his eyes kept scanning over Louis’ hands. He wondered why Louis was tugging away at the skin that was hardly even there. He was practically bone and always heard Louis’ stomach growl but never did think much of it, but as he began to connect the dots, his eyes went wide with the realization that something was seriously wrong. He cut off his story mid-sentence, not caring about sharing the outcome, and went immediately for Louis’ hands. Holding them tight and looking at him straight in his deep ocean blues. “What’s wrong Harry? Aren’t you going to finish the story?” Louis asked quizzically, not understanding why Harry had paused not even near the end of his quirky tale. Harry shook his head slowly, “No Lou, I’m not and nothing’s okay right now.” he pushed the small hands in his grasp, back down to its owner’s sides and began to pull Louis up. Feeling how light he actually was as he placed Louis into his arms. Pressing his face close to his shoulder, making sure to leave room for him to breathe. “Harry?” Louis asked once again, voice muffled from being pressed into Harry’s shoulder. Harry didn’t say a word, only carding his fingers through Louis’ feathery wisps of hair and letting the tears trickle down his face.

Louis had no idea what was going on. One minute everything was fine and the next, Harry was sad and holding him tight. He tried to ask what was wrong but was only pressed into Harry’s shoulder that much more. An onset feeling of confusion settled over his entire being, not knowing what to do next. Should he pat Harry’s shoulder and tell him everything was going to be okay? Or go with the approach of silence and wait for Harry to say something. He chose the latter and closed his eyes, waiting and taking in Harry’s sweet scent.

They stayed that way for awhile, Louis was still held tightly against him with no intentions of a release. He just didn’t know what to do, leave it alone or do something? He didn’t want Louis to hate him, but maybe dealing with it in a more subtle way would be the best option for all involved. Eventually, he released his tight hold on Louis and allowed for him to sit up and view his tear streaked face. The stains of his salty tears were evident across his flushed cheeks, only a dimple showing “Nothing’s wrong anymore, I’m fine now. Let’s finish that story alright?” he asked, faking an even bigger smile.

Louis never did stop pulling at his skin or obsessing over his stomach, but Harry had made it known that he was perfect to him and whatever anyone said would never change his opinion. Which made him feel so special inside, the feeling of weight not being an issue to him for even just a second, enveloped him in pure bliss.

 **  
**It was a slow process, but Harry got Louis to gain a little weight. Maybe not huge meals but just enough for him to have more than just skin and bone, including a touch of silky color to his face. Not that he didn’t love him before, he only wanted happiness and good health for Louis. Nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
